SHOULD I?
by Kizetu
Summary: Levi x Eren Rated M in the next chapters! o u o)/
1. Chapter 1

Should I?

Levi x Eren Fic

AU: College

This is all in Eren's POV, so if you get lost or something; just remember you are Eren. /lols

=o=o=o=o=

"Should I?"

I thought to myself as Levi asked me if we should go out and try dating. This shot me straight. Levi is my dream, I never hoped for anyone else to be with the rest of my life other than Levi. Levi looked at me, as he sat next to me inside the car. He brought me home even after having a couple of drinks.

"Well, you never really ask me about these things. You only ask me either when you are drunk or sober. So I don't really know if I should go for it." I fidgeted as I breathed out an answer, hesitant.

"Tell me, like when did I do that?" He replied in an utterly serious slurred tone.

There were numerous times when he only used me as comfort to get over his past relations like with his current ex, Irwin. I never wanted to be "the option". I wanted to be his because he wanted me to be.

"There was this time, you called around midnight. We talked and asked me what kind of people do I date. Obviously you were drunk or sobering up since when I asked you the next day, you never really remembered anything." I said lightly. Watching if what I said would sink in.

He held my hand tightly and lightly placed his hand on my cheek. The warmth was nice. I could get used to this.

"That was the past, could you think about what is happening now?" He answered, gazes locked with my green orbs. I could not look away.

"I guess we could try thi-" I have been cut off with more warmth. Spaces between us were obliterated with a swift swoop to hug me tightly. _I like him. This Levi. _

It was quite a long squeeze but it was gratifying. After how many years I have yearned for him to look my way and adore my being, this was more than enough.

"I should call you after I get back." He let go as he reaches for the phone in his pocket. He was more sober, so I was hoping this would not be like last time.

_beep—beep-beep_

This is happening. I am finally- officially dating him. I cannot believe this. I never knew this day would come. I was about to get off the front seat when he pulled me back in. He made it more official with a kiss. It wasn't as perfect as I imagined it to be, but the fact that Levi made a move on me, unbelievable.

"Good night. I'll call you, so don't sleep yet." He whispered softly as he was trying to convey a top secret thing. Well I don't really mind.

I wanted to hug him after that, but I guess that would wait till next time. Next time- there would actually be a next time. It wouldn't be like those times that I would only see him five times a year or less. It would be more than that, and we'd be focusing on something that involved both of us. _Our relationship started that night._

_Answer: "I should."_

=o=o=o=o=

Term break and summer! Thank you, I have at least a month of fun under my covers on bed. Typing more of these, I'm sorry for being idle. Finals, a very hectic week. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Should I?"

As I got home, I hurried upstairs. There weren't any "mother authority" to ask me where I've been, have I eaten yet and the like. My mom passed away years ago, and I live with my father that is always out of town or abroad. Basically I live alone, which I don't really hate.

As I lock my room door and plummeted into my bed, I take out my phone and wait. Around 10 minutes have passed and there were still nothing. _Maybe I'm too excited about this. _

I stand up and had the idea to freshen up since I stank of cigarettes and liquor. I take my towel, put it on the towel rack and turned the knob of the shower. The water was cold. Its aimed at my head, but as it trickled down my face, the coldness started to disappear. My chest started to tighten and my heart started to beat faster than usual. _I have been under the shower for too long._

I get out, put on a pair of boxers on and a towel around my neck. I sat down my bed and checked if he have texted.

_-1 message received-_

My face lit up to an unimaginable extent and checked it out right away.

– _Hey, still awake? –_

Of course I am! I have no intention of sleeping, and probably because I can't sleep. I replied.

– _Yes!-_

I had to think over everything before sending it. I am a nervous wreck.

– _As expected, haha! Can I call you now? –_

I am literally dropping from all these texts. Its just the second one for the night!

– _Yeah sure. –_

Was my reply too uncool? Maybe he'd get mad or something? I should really think of better replies next time.

As my rants went on, my phone rings.

_-Levi-san calling...-_

I hurriedly picked it up. I wouldn't keep him waiting, or else.

_L: You sure are fast to pick up. Excited?_

E: Kind of? I've really liked you, so what would you expect!

_L: Ohh? Is this a confession? _

E: What? I- I don't know!

_L: Calm down Eren, I'm just messing with you._

E: You are mean, Levi-san!

_L: Levi-san? You are too formal now. Just call me Levi._

E: Uhh- okay, Levi.

_L: Good boy. Haha, so what are you up to?_

E: Nothing, just got out of the shower.

_L: Are trying to seduce me now? _

E: N—nooo! I'm just telling you what you've asked me! I didn't mean to.

_L: Stop being such a crybaby Eren. I don't mind you seducing me._

E: But I'm clearly not!

_L: Oh really, stop being such a prick. Tell me more._

E: Tell you more of what?

_L: Your shower._

I cannot breath. Are we having dirty talk on the phone? ARE WE?

E: The water was cold, Levi!

_L: Hahahaha! Of course it is! It's almost midnight! _

E: Yeah. Ha-ha.

_L: Oh come on, stop being such a wet blanket._

E: Well stop teasing me! You know that I don't what to do when I talk to you or do something with you.

_L: You really like me that much?_

E: Of course I do! No matter what you've gone through, I'd still love you.

_L: I've gone through? A hella lot._

E: Then I'm here to make it all better.

_L: Really. Then okay, take the responsibility._

E: Wa-wait! I may or may not-

_L: Take the responsibility Jaeger._

E: Okay Levi.

My face is heating up. What was going on? Take on the responsibility of what? Responsibility of making Levi happy and forget his past? I'd take that head on.

_L: Miss me?_

E: I do.

_L: Well then, let's hang out tomorrow?_

E: O-okaay! Where?

_L: What would you like to do first, by the way?_

E: I'm not sure. It's too hot to go and take a stroll outside.

_L: Take a stroll? Hahahaha!_

E: Wahhhhhh Levii!

_L: Haha- okay okay! What about we watch movies here, at my house?_

E: That'd be fun, I bet!

_L: Of course it would be! _

E: What would we be watching?

_L: That's for you to find out when you get here._

E: Suspense, I like that.

_L: I like that too._

E: Uhh- what time?

_L: 9 AM._

E: Ni-nine AM?! Too early!

_L: 9 AM sharp._

E: Why that early Levi?

_L: I'm just excited to see you again._

E: Ohh. Then okay! 9 AM it is.

So he missed me too? I am on the verge of completely falling head over heels for this guy.

_L: I'd leave a key in the mail box. Just get in when you arrive okay?_

E: O—okay then.

_L: Good night Eren._

E: G—good night Levi.

_L: Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

E: Me too.

_L: Of course you are!_

E: I love you Levi.

Wait. What did I just say? Oh good lord. Did I just say I love you to Levi?! Why. Why did I say that. Am I going overboard with these things. Is he going to say I love you back. What would I do if he does?! What if he doesn't. What if?

_L: …_

E: I'm s—sorry Levi! I said that without thinking, I apologize! I'm sorry!

_L: You don't have to, really._

E: Have to apologize?

_L: Yeah, because you are telling me what's in your head._

E: I'm sorry.

_L: Don't be._

_L: I love you too, Eren._

_-beep-beep-beep-_

Did he just say I love you too? DID HE. OH GOD HE DID.

I can't recollect myself. I'm melting. I decided that I'd text him Good night/s and Good morning/s from now on. It's just relationship etiquette, I think.

"Good night Levi."

-_Message sent!-_

_-beep-beep-beep-_

_-1 message received!-_

"_Good night too, Eren."_

**Answer: I am sure.**

=o=o=o=o=

I am totally unsure of the sounds and what not. But, I guess that's it for Chapter 2! Wait for Chapter 3, my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

Should I?

-BBEEPBEEPBBEPP-

"What time is it?" I grumble as I try to reach for my alarm clock.

_10:05 AM - Hmm, that seems wrong._

Oh no did I over slept? Oh shit I did.

I have a bad habit of over-sleeping over something I am excited for the next day unlike others, not being able to sleep at all.

I run to the bathroom, grab a pair of jeans and shirt. There's no time to waste! This is our first date and I'm late. What would he say about me now? That I don't appreciate him, no please.

I was about to get out when I forgot about my phone.

"Where is my phone damn it."

I search through a pile of covers and pillows. What a mess. I'll clean it later when I get back home.

"Ahh! I found it."

I ran down as I check my messages. There aren't any.

Is he already mad? I need to get there fast.

His house is close by like 4 blocks away. I could run there in no time.

_10:53 AM- Phew._

I had myself sweating, plus the sun is not helping.

_Oh right, the mailbox. The key._

At least I know its there. I open his front door, there aren't anyone around like before.

His place was always packed with people, hung over with last night's party. I could see traces of last night's party, probably went down pretty good. I run to his bedroom, not making a sound.

I knock on the door. Nervous if he is mad at me for being two hours late. I put my ear on the door trying to hear if there were any movement in the room.

None.

When I hesitated to knock again, I tried opening the door. To my convenience it was open. I turn the knob and take a peek at the room before I barge in fully. I see lumps under the covers. I come in, taking baby steps so I wouldn't bother anyone. Luckily there wasn't any movement made under the covers.

I take hold of the covers and try to uncover who was underneath it.

"Uhnnn." Levi growled.

It was Levi, tucked under the covers. He is fast asleep.

Talk about 9AM. Sharp.

I took the time to look around his room. There were several portraits of black and white males hung on his wall. I could see one of them was Irwin- his current ex. This kinda caught me off guard. My chest tightened, as if I had a heart attack. Uhh, I don't like this.

I hear a mumble and a rustle. But I felt paralyzed. Why does Levi have these on his wall? Commemoratives? Souvenirs of his past relationships? Around four portraits were present, 2 were Irwin's and the other two, whom I don't know. I reach for my shirt. I feel crushed.

"Eren." I hear my name being called.

I turn my back to the portraits and turn to where I heard my name was called from. I see Levi sitting on top of his bed, shirtless. The covers were piled around his legs and he had bedhead- something I've all seen for the first time.

"Yeah?" I replied, heading towards to where he was.

He tapped his bed, a sign for me to sit.

I sat and gazed upon his morning self. I could totally get used to seeing him like this first thing in the morning. He was rubbing his eyes and yawns were present.

"Were you waiting for quite some time? You could've just woke me up. Ya know?"

He said as I was truly out of my head.

"Hey!" He grabs my arm. Trying to bring me back to reality.

"Uhhm- yes?!" I shockingly replied, was not expecting him to take hold of me.

"What's up with you?" He asked, I hear worrying in his tone.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said as I try to shake it off.

"You are weird, you know that?" He chuckled.

"I get that a lot, thanks." I scoffed off.

"Hmm, you do know you are 2 hours late right?" He said as his face was straight ahead mine. His eyes were mesmerizing to look at. I cannot. I simply can not look away.

"Uhm, I'm sorry! I over slept!" I bow my head to show that my apology was sincere, and true that I really did overslept.

"You don't have to be so formal, sheesh." He replied as he scratch the back of his head and sighs.

"How can I make it up to you? "

"Make it up? Hmm."

I am getting really anxious to what he would want in return. WHAT HE WOULD WANT. He wants. What did he want?

"I want some food. Just get some in the kitchen and-"

He held out a finger pointing to his lips.

"A kiss."

I could feel my ears heat up and obviously I'm as red as a tomato.

"A-a k-kiss?" I gulped.

"It's okay if you don't want to. Just get the food, I'll wash up and ready the movies." He pats my shoulder and stood up.

"Okay." I stood up as well. But I didn't kiss him.

I went out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I get some chips and some soda from the fridge. I stop. _I'm just a scaredy cat ha-ha. _

It took a while to get my self back together again. I rushed back again to his room, when I entered his room, he was there. All wet from the shower, a pair of boxers on, fiddling through his DVDs.

"Oh just sit on the bed, I'll get this up and running."

I sat on the bed. I placed the chips and soda on the drawer on the side of the bed. Levi is fit. But he wasn't as buff as those muscle builders. He had a slim figure, very admirable. He was never shy about this, but he isn't as proud of it either. Beads of water trickle down from his fairly wet hair to his face down to his exposed body.

"I hope you don't mind chick flicks." Tosses me the remote and jumps into bed.

Was he this casual being half naked with a person on his bed, nonetheless.

"Uhm, I-I don't really mind." I grinned as I look towards him.

I couldn't stare at his orbs for more than 2 seconds. It's either I get too red or things just gets too awkward and had to look away.

I looked away of course. But hand met my cheek and turned my face back to him. Only to be greeted by Levi's face. Was he adoring my face? Why is he looking at me? Do I have something on my face? Uhhh, this is the worst.

"Hey don't be such a nervous wreck. Just relax."

I sighed.

"But hey, could I still get that thing from a while ago?" Levi asked me.

"Uhh- you mean the chi-"

I was cut of by the presence of Levi's lips pressed against mine. His hands were on my cheek and the other one was at the back of my head. I cannot stand this any longer.

I mumble, trying to get out of this but I failed. He licked my lips. Oh god, this is too good to be true. His eyes were locked on with mine, I cannot look away. He is the only one that can occupy my vision and mind.

"Hmmm- uhh Levi. Co-could we watch the movie now?" I struggled as his arms were already around me, and he was already ready to tackle me down.

"I'd be glad." He grinned as he gestured me to turn on the TV. What had started on the screen didn't help me stop this.

"This isn't a chick flick." I said my mouth opened. As I stared at the screen. Levi was facing me. He knew that this wasn't a chick flick! He did this on purpose!

"I know." He said as he continued to kiss me. His hands were at my hips trying to hold me down. He was already on top of me.

Answer: I can't stop now.

=o=o=o=o=o=

So far so good? Yay! Review this story if you think its neat or needs improvement! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Should I?

This certainly was no chick flick. Or any of those movie genre that you'd watch in public. This was porn. Porn, I tell you. Where did he get this? Why are we watching this at 12:14 in the afternoon.

"Haa-" I cannot think straight. Was I doing this with Levi, right now?

"This i-is porn, Le—vi—ahh." I tried to speak but those were the only words I could speak of right now.

"Right on." Levi replied.

I should've known! Movie on bed, with him being half naked! I knew it! It wouldn't have been a coincidence, can't be.

We shared passionate kisses together. Kisses made me gasp for air. Kisses that made cling to me him as if he was the one I could hold onto. Levi was already sitting in between my legs. Was I really this needy? I should stop.

"Uhh- Levi—ahh."

"You are getting a little too excited, I like that."

Levi worked his way down to my pants. He already got rid of my shirt the moment I realized that my pants were gone. He does sure know his ways through this.

"You really are turned on, Eren. Look at your erection."

"This is all your fault."

"What? Mine? I just said we were just going to watch a movie."

"A Porn, technically not a movie."

"My bad."

He snickered as he took my erection into his mouth.

"Uhhh-ahhhh."

Levi's hands were strong. They were keeping me in place. I wanted to buck my hips so badly. I want more. So much of stopping this a while ago.

"Too impatient." He mumbled as he was giving me a head on.

I throw my head back, my spine arched as far it could go. Was this the pleasure I was missing for the past years? And now that I am feeling it, I can't believe I'm doing it with Levi.

"Wai—it Levi- Ahhh I'm goin-g to- cuu—aaaahh!" I came.

I am panting hard. I should exercise, I am way too worked up.

I knew Levi just had started and was not going to stop until he is completely satisfied.

"Hey Eren."

"Hmmmm-"

He stared at me as if I was the only one inside his right now. He lifted me up and put me down this time I was face front unto the pillows. He nibbled on ears and kissed my down to where my hips are.

"Hmmmm- Levi-ahhh"

Just a little bit more, Eren. You'd get there.

"Here, Eren. Suck on these."

His fingers were forcibly placed into my mouth. My moans were more muffled. I sucked on Levi's digits just as instructed. Levi's hand is soft and warm. It tastes so sweet.

"God, Eren. I never knew you'd be this erotic." Levi commented.

My ass was up high and I was moaning. Levi was trying to loosen me up with his digits. It felt incredibly weird when he put in his first finger. It was totally out place, but when curled his digit, that's when I thought I'd lose it.

"Ahhhhh!" I had realized I was too loud so I just bury my face on the pillows to muffle the moans I were creating.

"Don't wor—ry Eren. My parents aren't home. They're never home. Ah—"

They're never home. Thank you for the reassurance but this ain't helping the mood.

"Okay, Eren. I'll put it in now, okay?" He whispered to my ear. I would have never thought of this would happen.

"Ahhh- would it fit?" I trying to hesitate.

But this didn't stop Levi putting his shaft in. I am very sure Levi is at his limit, I could hear him pant. This is making me dizzy. My stomach feels full. What is this?

"It's all in- ah Eren." Levi moaned.

I never heard Levi moan before. Plus I'm the one making him do so, oh god. Oh god.

"Ahhhhh- Ereeen, squeezing me. Ahh- so tigh—ahmm."

I couldn't help it. I should make Levi stop talking. I was wondering why'd he became quiet. Maybe he's still making me get used to this, or is he planning another tactic. He is.

He turned me around to face him. While his fully erected shaft is inside me, I could not help but groan and moan. I could see Levi grin, his face. His face looks so damn sexy. Then he flip us over, making me on top of him.

"Ride me, Eren. Uhhh- I'm kinda doing all the work."

"What?! Uhhh-bu-but Levi-ahhhhh."

Levi's hands are such a pinch. I am very sure that my hands a fairly bigger than Levi's but his grip is tighter than any weightlifter. He pulls me down, doing so he goes in deeper. My back arches at the sudden tug of skin.

"Ahhh- you just have to do it on your own now. If you need help, just look behind you and watch."

"Uhhnnn—ahh so that's why put that up?!"

"That and I want to do you."

After he said that, I felt the tension. I need to pleasure this guy. I need him to make his release in mine. This sudden urge of desire made my drive go haywire.

"Wo—aaahhh woahh, slow down kitty."

I could see Levi bite his lip, does he like this? I gather up my strength and try to go up and sit back down. I could easily see the results that it was more than effective.

"Uhhnnn Eren, yeah do that-ahhh." Levi's moans are like cocaine. You could never have too much of it.

After a few of those, it's taking its toll on me. Growing week on the knees, and I think Levi has noticed it already. I think I am going to pass out.

"You are not passing out at a time like this-"

"Wha-aaaahhhh"

Tables have been turned, I am at the bottom again. Levi heavily thrusting his shaft in and out. I could feel his pace go from fast to erratic.

"Haaaaa- aaah- you are making me do this Eren."

"Hmmmnn-" I moan as I grab the sheets and my neglected shaft.

"Hmm- yeah do that. Stroke it."

Oh god, could Levi turn any sexier than this.

After a few more erratic thrusts and few pumps at my shaft, I came. He came a little bit after than me. A few more thrusts after that, he plops on top of me.

"Talk about breakfast in bed." Levi joked.

I pouted, I wasn't expecting any of this. I shoved his to the side and tried to get out of bed. But to my discomfort, I was too weak to stand up, I almost fell. But then he caught me in time.

"I got you in my arms again."

"Very funny, Levi bu-but you could have told me that you were planning this!"

Levi put me back in bed and we both faced each other. I could see him, feel very guilty. He scratched his nape and look the other way.

"I didn't expect this as well, but it just came to me."

"What came to you?" I asked furiously.

"That this can't be avoided. I just can't keep my feelings in!"

I've never seen Levi this way. So flustered about these, I thought he'll be all cool but no. He's worse than me, but he looks better in it as usual. I get him now. He's just madly in love like me.

Answer: I'd never pass.

=o=o=o=o=

Chapter 4 is out ohohohoh, steamy. Oh well. Chapter 5 will come out soon! Stay tune, and tell me what you think! o u o Out~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Should I?

"But still, you caught me off guard with this and what was the porn for? Was it completely necessary?"

Levi chuckled at the last question.

"Ha-ha! It wasn't, I just wanted to look at something that would get things heated up than usual."

"I wish I could hit you right now."

I'm still sulking because of the incident that happened. We are still naked under the sheets. His arms are wrapped around me, I could feel his heat very well and its quite prominent.

I never thought Levi could act like this. He is acting totally out of character, and I'm falling in love more.

"Should we shower this or something?"

"You are right, ready for part two?"

"Oh no you won't."

"Try me."

Levi chuckled and I think I can win this, I just have to resist.

I ran quickly enough to shut the door in time, leaving Levi on the other side. I feel like I succeeded on something very fulfilling.

"Your loss, brat."

I could him snap and throw the pillows around. I could even hear him sigh. I am pretty happy at this point. I don't know what else could make this any more perfect.

I turn the shower knob on, and I feel like Im in heavens. I may feel tired but its kinda of lifting my spirit. I could not stop smiling in the shower. While I'm at it, I inspect his bathroom. I kinda find some things that are pretty normal like, shampoo, conditioner, razors, shaving cream. And when I opened the bathroom cabinet, what are these exactly? I find pictures of his current ex. This made my current mood to go down by a mile. Portraits in his room, now in his bathroom? Should I worry? Should I tell him that I'm not comfortable with seeing pictures of his ex?

I shouldn't. I should just leave it. Yeah that's right.

I finish my shower, cleaning myself thoroughly and wrap my torso with the towels provided.

"You sure took your time." Levi said as I got out of the bathroom. He looks like he already got showered.

"Don't worry, I already took a shower downstairs."

"I'm sorry."

"Here, put some clothes on."

He throws me a pair of boxers and a shirt.

"Is it okay? Me using your clothes."

"Yeah its fine, we are in a relationship right?"

In a relationship right? This makes me happy, completely forgetting what I saw in his bathroom. I surely do love him because he is him and there's nothing much to it.

I get in the clothes that he lent me. The shirt is kinda fit on me. I am taller than him so, its expected. The boxers are quite small too, by the way, how small was he?

"Do they fit you- hahahahaha!" He laughed at me when he saw me in his clothes.

"Whatt? " I pouted, I could not tell him that's because he was small and I'm bigger than him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I should've just lent you my tracksuit or something."

"You should!" I got really pissed and tackled him. I didn't know if this was okay, but I guess it was because embraced me after that. He even sniffed my hair, so unlikely of him.

"My shampoo suits you." He kept me under his chin.

I didn't mind if I was supposedly the "girl" in the relationship. All that matter to me was both of us, nothing more nothing less.

"Could I stay over?" I blurted out, and looks like I ruined the moment.

"You can, but -" Levi looked sad, why is that?

"But?"

"You have to wear my clothes." Levi said in an obnoxious manner. I could never tell if he is worried or playing a joke with me. I could not read him like other people. He is different. That's what I liked about him, he didn't subside to the rules, he always do what was for the better, that was Levi.

And it looks like I am staying over.

Answer: Why not?

=o=o=o=o=

Ohohohoh what did happen when Eren stayed the night? e u e

If I get requests about this, I might just publish it at the end! o u o)/***

Toodles~


	6. Chapter 6

Should I?

I got home from staying over at Levi's house. We didn't do much, we did do something that were intended that day like watch a real movie and such. We didn't get out of the room on that day, I felt like I had Levi all to myself.

Here I am, back to my house. And it seems that I'll not be able to see him again tomorrow, since my dad is here. Probably he wouldn't let go out. I just hope we'd get together again.

We get to text about things like what are we up to and something like that. But I'd like to talk to him personally, my dad would be here for the week, so I'll not be able to go out, because he needs me to help on his scientific experiments. I really like helping out my dad, and I don't get to see him a lot so I guess Levi would understand.

-1 message received! -

_Doing things with your dad?_

_Yeah, he needs a helping hand most of the times, I'm sorry._

– Message sent! –

-1 message received! –

_Don't worry about it. Can I call you later though?_

_Around 10 PM, I'll text you when you can~!_

– Message sent! –

I really like it when Levi goes out of his way just to talk to me. It may sound cliché and kind of cheesy, but hey I feel really important to him.

After helping my dad with his research, I go back upstairs with a couple of papers I have to fill up for my dad. They're just tests, even if I don't answer them, my dad wouldn't mind. I want to be like my dad someday, and I want that someday to happen with Levi.

_10:09PM_

_Hey you can call now! Just text me first, alright?_

-Message sent! –

_10:17 PM_

I already texted him a few minutes ago, and he hasn't replied yet.

"He is probably busy or something. I'd shower first."

_10:33 PM_

When I checked my phone yet again, there were no replies.

I feel empty. Why? Is there something I've done? Is he with someone? No he won't dare to cheat on me. But those portraits of Irwin, kinda gives me the thought that they are still in contact. Why am I thinking these kinds of things, are they possible?

I plummet to my bed and curl up waiting for his text or call.

_11:16 PM_

I cannot sleep. Maybe he has fallen asleep. Just maybe. I want to think positive thoughts here. Maybe he's doing something else. Something else-with someone else? Maybe they are too busy, that he totally forgot about me? We never really talked about his recent ex, and why they broke up. He just told me it was a messy one, and he'd rather not talk about it. I pay my respects to him, so I didn't investigate any further. Should I ask? Should I call him now?

_12:04 AM_

I am calling him now. Sure there is an explanation to this.

I pick up my phone, I stood up and went to my balcony. I dial Levi's number and calls him. It's ringing but it looks like no one is answering? Oh wait, he picked it up!

"Levi?"

"Oh Levi, he is busy."

"Who is this by the way?"

"Ohh this is Irwin. May I know who is calling?"

I choked. It can't be, Irwin was with Levi. What was he doing there? Could it be that he was cheating on me? But its only our third day since we started dating. He could have not cheated on me that fast. Maybe he thinks I'm too boring and not worthy of his time so he calls Irwin.

"Hello- are you still there? May I know who is calling?"

"Oh just tell him it was Eren."

"Okay, Eren-san. Do you have any message for him?"

"Nothing, just tell him I don't want him to call back or text. Thanks."

"Okay?"

I hanged up. I hanged up. What is happening.

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I could not believe it. Could it be? It was just play for him? He knew that I was madly in love with him, so he tried me. Tried.

I could not take this. My eyes swell up with tears, I could not bear with the pain. Is this what it feels like to be punched in the face? It hurts.

Answer: I don't know anymore.

=o=o=o=o=

Oh noes, drama bombbbbb. o A o;;)/


	7. Chapter 7

Should I?

My eyes are swollen. I wasn't on my bed I slept. I was on the floor sitting. Near my balcony window, I can't sleep.

I hear my dad calling me. He yelled, "I'll be out again for the research! I left you some money on the counter, I'll be back next month or probably sooner! Sorry, son."

He'll be back in a few weeks. I'm alone. Well, he left some cash. Left. Levi left me nothing but heart ache. I cannot take this. But it's just probably a misunderstanding.

When I heard last night's situation, I threw my phone on my bed. Since then, my phone's been ringing all night. The blank sounds of the ringtone, it just goes on and on. I cannot breathe.

I stand up and go to where my phone was. I cannot remember how many times he had called. My phone's screen was bright, I should fix this.

_- 32 missed calls-_

_-21 message(s) received! -_

So he called that many and texted me that much. I could not believe that he cares. Or maybe he couldn't believe that I'd figure out sooner. That he hasn't gotten over his ex. What is this. I am shaking uncontrollably. I feel like I am having a fever.

-beep beep beep-

My phone rings again for the nth time. Should I pick it up? I want to, but I don't have the strength to. Should I just text him and call it over, so it's be less painful- for me? I don't really know what to do now. I could feel my tears again. Is he worth all my tears and sleep?

I guess so.

_8:41 PM_

What time is it? Oh I slept.

_- 67 missed calls -_

_- 35 message(s) received -_

Is it possible for a phone to keep track of these notifications? I have never had these too many calls and texts before. I wish I had never called him. I am suffocating. Every time my phone rings, my heart breaks. I could not pick up the pieces now, I'm to broken.

_9:32 PM_

I hear a car park close by. Out of instinct, I hurriedly go to my balcony and check out who it was.

It was Levi. To my surprise, it was Levi. He is looking left and right. Who was he looking for? Why was here? As I was about to go inside, I heard my name.

"ERENNN!" Levi shouted. He probably saw me.

Should I keep walking or should I turn around?

"EREN PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

I could feel the shivers. I could not take another step forward. I couldn't face him either.

"PLEASE EREN!"

I could not bear this tension. I ran inside, and I trample over the sheets. I am sobbing like a little girl. Why am I crying? Should I be having this pain because of this man?

"Shit-" Levi cursed.

I could hear him ran up to the door of my house.

My phone rings again. I could not take this anymore. I am drowning with fear and anxiety. Could I just die here, please.

I hear the front door of the house click. How did he open it? How can this be?!

I hear footsteps get louder and louder, hearing my name all over the place.

Oh shit, is my room door unlocked? Oh shit shit.

As I was about to reach for my door knob, I was too late. Levi is fast, resilient and very efficient. He never lets an opportunity to waste. He is just right in time before I lock my door. Am I giving him the chances?

He stood there, while I stood inside my room. He looks paler than usual. He is sweaty, his fists are red. What did he do? I could not move a muscle. I could not talk.

"E-eren." Levi gulped as he slowly approached me.

I didn't flinch nor did I look at him. I just stared at the floor, I don't want to see him, nor do I want him to see me.

"Eren please. Talk to me."

Answer: Should I?

=o=o=o=

Should Eren give him a chance or waaaaht A;;; /3


	8. Chapter 8

Should I?

I shiver. I shiver in fear. Would he hurt me still? I wanted to ask him so many questions but I don't have the courage to talk, let alone to look him in the eye.

"Eren listen. Irwin was there because I told him to get his things back. I wasn't cheating on you. I was letting go of my past to start a new future with you."

When I heard this, my heart suddenly skipped. Was I supposed to feel great about this?

He steps in closer, gesturing me that he's not going to be hostile.

When he got into my personal space, that's when I reacted. I wanted to run away but he caught me. He caught me. Like he always did, before. He grabbed my arm, and that's when the time looked at him.

He had bloodshot eyes. He had a pale face, his lips were chapped. He had eye bags, I bet he didn't sleep.

"Did you have fun last night?" I blurted out with a pained laugh.

"What are talking about? Didn't I just tell that Irwin just went there to get his things?"

"Was it good? I bet it was." I wasn't listening. I was just too numb know to feel and to actually think what I was talking about.

"Nothing happened last night! Could you just- please let me explain."

"I bet you screamed his name, did you?"

"What are you saying, Eren!" I could see Levi whimper. Was he hurt as I was? But it was his fault? Was it?

"You're tired of me aren't you? Cause I can't fuck you like Irwin?"

Slap. Levi slapped me in the face. Hard. It was stinging, but after all that he was still holding onto my arm. His grip is tighter now.

"I SAID NO. NOTHING HAPPENED. JUST STOP IT EREN." Levi grunted. Was he crying?

I'm kinda liking this kind of pain. Maybe I'm a masochist? Or a sadist? Am I losing my mind?

We were on the floor. I was standing a while ago, right? I guess I struggled.

"I was worried sick about you! When Irwin told me you called and your message, I felt weak. He offered me comfort but shoved him away. I can't. After all, he broke up with me."

So Irwin was the one who broke up with Levi.

"Say something! Please, don't give up on us."

I wish I would just give up but I can't. I loved Levi so much, and I'm in shock. I wasn't brave enough or ready enough to face him.

"THEN IF YOU WERE SO OVER HIM, WHY DID YOU HAVE HIS PORTRAITS?!" I shouted.

Right, he said he had gotten over him already, but why can't he take those portraits down.

"Eren-"

"AND THOSE PICTURES OF HIM IN YOUR BATHROOM CABINET? WAS IT ALL COINCIDENCE? WAS IT THE STATE OF GETTING HIS THINGS BACK? WHY AREN'T THEY KEPT AWAY? "

I started crying. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I want to die. Now.

"Eren." Levi stood up. He finally lets go of me. His grip left marks on my arm.

"WHY LEVI. ARE YOU LYING TO YOURSELF?! WERE YOU NOT OVER HIM?! WERE YOU TRYING ME OUT JUST TO FIGURE THIS OUT?!"

I left Levi in shock. I never thought that I had that in me. I've been blinded for three days by the lies he put up.

"Ha- I guess you are right Eren. I haven't gotten over him yet. But when you said yes when I asked you, it felt right. It felt that you'll be able to help me get over him. AND YOU DID! Can you not think, if I didn't love you more than him, I'd be fucking this guy now? I love you Eren! And you can check my room now, Irwin's traces, everything is gone! Because I don't wan't you to feel agitated. Can you not feel how much I have sacrificed to be with you? Can you not appreciate my presence here, now!? "

I was shocked out of my wits. That's how Levi loved me. But I'm still not believing him.

"Give me your phone." I suggested.

"What are trying to imply?" Levi was puzzled.

"If you truly don't speak of him when you met me, tell me. I have this feeling in my gut that you are still in contact with him. Not just the normal contact."

"No. I won't hand you my phone." Levi turned away.

I couldn't settle for second. I just can't! So I tried to pry the phone from his hands. There was a lot of struggle. Why can't he let it go? Was it because after all this time, he still loves Irwin? Was I not good enough?

We battled for his phone. He did have the upper hand, because of his unimaginable strength.

"Enough-!"

Levi shouted as he pushed me hard. He pushed me. I was out of balance.

Wait, was I going over the balcony?

Answer: Please.

=o=o=o=o=

WAHTTT WAHT WAHT HIT ME


	9. Chapter 9

Should I?

I had to pry his phone off him. But why can't he just give it to me? Was it because of Irwin? Wasn't he ready to give his love to me?

He pushes me away. But there was no one to catch my fall.

I forgot that my balcony door was open. Was I too clumsy, even I couldn't handle myself?

I trip over my things. Was I going to fall over? I didn't expect this to end.

"ERENNNNNNNN!"

Was Levi going to catch my fall? I hope he does.

I am falling. I fell off my balcony. My room was on the third floor of the house. Could I survive this fall? I can see Levi's hand stretched out for me, but I didn't reach back.

Was it a representation of my life? Was I having a serious flash back? I feel a little bit better now, knowing that even after everything that had happened, Levi never stood still. He was there to catch my fall, but I was much of a coward to take his hand.

"ERRREEEENNNNNN!"

He shouted my name. My name.

Wow this is quite a long fall. Am I going to see him after? I wanted to apologize for all the dumb things I've been saying to him. I wish he'd give me a chance.

-crack-

Levi's POV

I was struggling. I couldn't give Eren my phone. He'd know about my past. I can't. I can't let him dwell in the past that I detest so much.

He is being persistent.

I lost control. Was I that strong? Guess, my hits were hard. I never knew I had all this strength in me. I could see Eren, disappear. I couldn't stay still. But when I stretched out my hand for him, he was the one who didn't reach out. Was he giving up on his self?

I called him twice, because there was still a chance. But I guess he never gave me. I bet he did, I just didn't see it earlier. I should't have attacked him. I should've just gave him my phone. I should've just gave him the love he deserves. Why couldn't I give to him? Was I afraid?

Eren is falling fast, I could not catch him. I wish I had thought sooner.

I ran downstairs, tripping at every step. I go to where Eren had fallen. I cradle him in my arms. Was he still breathing? I shouldn't touch him, I might inflict more damage. I already have.

"PLEASE HELP US PLEASE!" I shouted over the neighborhood.

Good thing, they were still awake and responded.

"Oh god what had happened here?"

"He fell off the balcony, Please call 911!"

"Alright alright!"

They were cooperative enough to call 911. But will Eren be cooperative and try, just try to save his own life? He did try, he did try to save his life with me, but all I did was break him.

All I did was break him.

There was blood everywhere. He was loosing to much blood. I shiver in pain, I cried. Tried to put pressure on his bleeding body, but there was too much. My hands are dirty now. Dirty with blood of my soon-to-be dead boyfriend. I try to stay positive but his skin is cold. His lids were heavily shut. He doesn't have pulse. I could only see dark hues that night. The only bright one, was bright red.

The ambulance came, and I was put into custody for I was with him when he fell off the balcony.

Was I the cause of his death? I am losing my sanity, It can't be.

Answer: As long as I live.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

oh glob oh glob oh globb


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Should I?

Levi's POV

Hours have past since the incident. I am still at the police station. Questions were asked, as they try to recollect what happened. I wasn't charged with anything since during the investigation, they were no signs of struggle or violence, but I was under probation till morning. Cold night air filled the room I was in. I wasn't in a jail cell or something, I was held in an ordinary room with a bed. All alone, this is sick. I lay down on the bed. The bed is rather hard, but what do I expect from a jail bed.

All I can think about is Eren. What happened to him? Is he still alive? Or would I be going to a funeral? My eyes start to swell up with tears. I cannot bear the pain if Eren would die.

No one would pick me up since my parents are always gone. I'd probably be out by morning, by then I'd go directly to the hospital where Eren is. Wait, what hospital was it? I remember the ambulance was St. Maria Medical or something. I'll just figure it out in the morning.

The night fades, morning blooms. Rays of the morning light from the room window lit my face up. This woke me up, and a knock on a door. It was a police officer.

"Hey kid, get up. You are free to go now." As the police officer collected my things and assisted me out of the confined space.

We walked pass a white corridor with rooms, empty rooms. I can't help but think, would Eren's room be empty when I get there? I could not just get this thought out of my head. We arrive by the front desk and I sign a few papers for some reports and my release.

"Uhm, excuse me. May I know what hospital was my friend taken to?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear but you've been granted a restraining order by the family. I cannot tell you what hospital, and if you were to find out you are prohibited to go beyond 50 yards. I'm sorry." She replied as she shuffles the papers between her fingers.

She hands me the restraining order, it was fully conducted by the court and of course, Eren's father.

I can't believe this. But wait—this means Eren is alive?! They would not give me a restraining order if Eren was dead, would they?

I rest my case. I hope Eren's fine.

I walk out of the station. It was a 10-minute walk from my house.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I mumble as I crumple the paper and put it in my back pocket.

Eren's POV

_"PLEASEEE HELP US PLEA-"_

My head is aching. My whole body is aching as well. I can't seem to move or even open my eyes. What's happening?

A few minutes have passed when I regained consciousness; I was able to open my eyes a tad bit. Bright light pierce through my vision, but was quickly blocked by a figure; a silhouette. It was a man- it was my father.

"Thank god Eren you're awake!" He grabbed my hand as his eyes swelled up with tears and kneeled before me.

"Dad?" My voice is shake-y. I'm still weak from what happened. What did happen?

My dad pats my head and gives me a smile. Probably an encouragement, so I could recover faster.

"Don't worry son, you'll be okay now."

"Dad, what happened?" I breathed.

"Well Eren, you fell off your balcony. I was quite high, but good thing you landed on soil. You have a few broken bones, fractured ribs and a broken leg. But thank god, you're alive." Out of nowhere, he hugged. Guess he was happy to see me breathing despite the fact that I am badly injured.

"Oh, wow." I am kind of shocked with my injuries, but hey I thought that I'd die from my fall and never see Levi again.

Wait, where was Levi?

"Uhh dad. Where is Levi?" I tried to reach out to him, even if it pains me to move.

My dad just glared at me. It wasn't much of a glare but still it sent off bad vibes; probably vibes that are meant for me not to see him anymore. But I can't blame him though.

"I'm sorry son, I have to give him a restraining order for now. Even if he is your friend, he'd probably understand that it'd be for the best—best for your recovery."

My dad left after saying that. I guess he felt that I needed time to be alone and recollect myself.

Was it really the end of our relationship? Oh how- unpleasant.

Answer: Not now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Should I?_

Time laps: 3 months

Eren's POV

"-Should I, should I?  
Maybe I'll get drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
To feel a little love.

"

I hear this song playing at a convenient store. I don't get it. Seriously- was this on purpose. Three months after the accident, I didn't get any news, texts, mails or even a call from Levi. Probably because he doesn't want to get into more trouble than he already is if he was to break the restraining order dad and the police gave to him.

I get some of the microwavable rice meal off the convenient store shelves. I really hate eating this way, but I guess I have to get used to this since dad have been working non-stop and haven't come back home from abroad. I get the convenient store staff to reheat the what-so-called food for me and I sit down at the provided dine-in seats inside the convenient store. Every bite of this "food" is sick. It made me sick. I'm sick-sick of something? Maybe I'm sick of not being with someone. I think to myself that I haven't properly said sorry to Levi. But Levi pushed me off my own balcony, should I be the one saying sorry to who almost killed me.

But with that in mind, I'm still at fault here. I should just say sorry and get this over with. I wouldn't lose anything if I say sorry right? Maybe we'd be friends again. Ha—friends; like I wanted to stay as friends.

I'm almost done with my food, and I keep mumbling on things that should be forgotten a long time ago. But, I couldn't help but think, there is a possibility that we could get back together again.

I was about to stand up and get back home, when suddenly a familiar silhouette came by the store- it was more than just a familiar silhouette, it was more than that. The convenient store bell rings and come up the guy that I have been mumbling about the past hour, or maybe the past three months. It was Levi. I shouldn't be surprised about seeing him but something inside me, burning, I couldn't speak or move. I was stunned. Levi looks left and right trying to scour the place, hoping to see a familiar face. When he finally looked my way, his eyes grew wide. His jaw dropped. Was he not expecting me? I lived by here so he should've some point expected me. We stared at each other for a good minute then, he broke the silence with a curse.

"Oh fuck." Levi cursed as tried to dodge my eye contact, but it was no use.

He was about to run out of the convenient store, but I was quick. Quick enough to hold his arm and stop him right in front of the convenient store. I huffed, trying to get air in, why am I this tired? Tired of what exactly.

"Hey Levi, wait." I spoke.

He stopped and stood with my hand still grabbing his arm.

"What do you want? You do know I can't be this near to you." Levi muttered. It was true, if someone I know reported him, he could get detained.

"I just wanted to speak about something." I replied.

"Something about what?" He looked at me. I let go of his arm, as I could sense that he wouldn't try and run anymore.

"Something about what happened- three months ago." I tried to get exactly to the point to lessen the time of getting caught.

"Oh that. How about we talk about that at my place." Levi replied.

"What? Why—why would you-" I stuttered. I don't know what would happen if I stay at his place. But part of me wanted to be back with him but some doesn't.

"That's my condition. And if someone sees us, you have to say that it was your decision." Levi insisted.

I could not say no since I really wanted to talk this over. I wanted to be friends again but I wish I could bring back the past.

"Deal." I held my hand out so we can shake the deal.

"Alright then, don't worry my parents aren't home." Levi took my hand.

His hand was warm, yet it was physically cold at the same. I miss this, really. His touch is something I would yearn forever. I wish he'd feel the same way.

Answer: Let's try it again.

oh let us see where this goes! o A o)/****

See you next chapter guys! Thank you for supporting this story! 3


End file.
